Anniversary
by Susan217
Summary: Gibbs has cake. Kate wants to know why.


Anniversary

Author: Susan217

Rating: G

Category: Friendship, Humor, maybe a little flirtation

Summary: Gibbs has cake. Kate wants to know why.

A/N: It is an actual tradition to save a piece of your wedding cake, freeze it, and then eat it in on your one year anniversary. Seriously. Also, I have a theory that if Gibbs were in his house, he might be a little more relaxed. OK. That's all. Heh.

Beta: Claudia. Thanks, woman!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Not trying to pretend I do. Please don't sue me.

Kate pulled her coat more tightly around herself as the cold wind whipped around her. She hopped around in place, trying to keep warm. Growling in frustration, she banged on the door again. Finally she heard the popping of the lock, and Tony's face appeared. He grinned when the wind whipped her scarf away from her face.

"Hey, Kate. Is there something you needed?"

"It's freezing out here. I want to come in."

"I really don't feel this is very professional, Kate. You know how I feel about fraternizing outside of the office."

She scowled, and opened her mouth for a smart retort, but stopped when Gibbs opened the door the rest of the way. He gestured for her to enter while frowning at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked feigning innocence.

"Go to your room," Gibbs said, much to Kate's amusement like a father disciplining his son, and headed off toward the back of the house. Kate quickly followed behind him.

She took off her coat and scarf as he poured two cups of coffee. Kate pulled out a chair and sat down at the old mahogany table, hanging her coat on the back. She rubbed her hands together, trying to get the feeling back into them.

A very large piece of fluffy white cake sat in the middle of the table, a fork beside it. It had obviously been decorated for some purpose, like a birthday, or a wedding.

A steaming cup of coffee was set before her and she cradled it in her frozen fingers, gratefully. "Thanks."

"What brings you here, Kate?" he asked, sitting down across from her and pulling the cake toward him. He grabbed the fork, and dug in looking at her expectantly.

_I hope I didn't miss his birthday._

"I…uh…wanted to tell you that I have an idea on the Smithwell case."

He continued eating, stopping only to sip at his coffee.

_No, Ducky would have mentioned a birthday. _

"And the idea would be…"

"Oh. Well, P.O. Masey was seen at the bar at 0245. Isn't it possible he had time to double back?"

Gibbs nodded and took another bite.

"Is it your birthday?"

He blinked and swallowed, his brow furrowing. He picked up his coffee, and took a large gulp.

"Nope," he said then resumed to eating his cake.

Kate played with the handle of her mug. She stared at him. He stared back.

"I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed it."

He licked his fork and then stabbed the cake again.

"Is it Tony's birthday?"

Gibbs shook his head, a smile creasing the corner of his mouth. "Not that I'm aware of."

Kate smirked, unable to stop her own smile.

"Have you ever considered just volunteering information instead of insisting on a game of twenty questions?"

"Is there something you would like to ask me, Agent Todd?"

Kate laughed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "OK. I can play it your way. What's with the cake?"

"Today is my anniversary."

She stopped smiling and rested her elbows on the table, pushing her coffee aside. "What anniversary is that?"

"The anniversary of my third marriage." Another stab of cake disappeared behind his lips.

"The anniversary of your third wedding. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that response."

He shrugged.

"So, why are you eating the cake?"

"It's tradition to eat the cake from your wedding on your first wedding anniversary. It's supposed to be good luck for your marriage."

Kate laughed. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

He chuckled, "I figured if I ate the cake divorced, it might guarantee me a shot at not getting remarried."

She laughed and took the fork out of his hands. Spearing a large chunk, she popped it into her mouth. Swallowing, she smiled, and then handed the fork back with a grin.

"You're almost a chatterbox tonight."

He arched an eyebrow. "It must be the company I keep."

"Happy anniversary, Agent Gibbs."

He speared the cake again, and held it out to her. "Thanks, Katie." She took the fork, quickly disposing of the cake.

"So about that Petty Officer…"


End file.
